The Persian Witch
by Baliansword
Summary: Unlike Alexander, Hephaestion does not live off of the words of oracles. However, in Persia, a witch may change his mind about the meanings of fate. HN: Nadine is more of a soothsayer, not a witch as you would think, with a hat and cauldron


Title: "The Persian Witch"

Author: Baliansword

Rating: T for Teen

Type: One Shot

Pairings: Alexander/Hephaestion

Summary: Unlike Alexander, Hephaestion does not live off of the words of oracles. However, in Persia, a witch may change his mind about the meanings of fate.

Warnings: Sexual Content is mentioned, not acted.

A/N: Review please, this is a very odd story. It popped into my head though and I could not deny it. It just would not go away at all.

Dedication: For Mrs. Cirzan, because I keep writing in her class. At least it is English though. Also, for Crow and Yuren, who think this is pretty good. Patti, thank you for giving me an insight to witches of the current and present.

H/n: In Persia there were many healers and soothsayers that were later called in history witches, because of the way they conducted and handled their business. Nadine is not a witch that is like the ones you think of today in movies. She is really more of a soothsayer that knows how to heal.

0

0

0

The knock at the door caused him to look up from the parchment before him. He still bit on his lower lip tough, lost deep in thought. It took such a long time to go over the letters from other commanders. Some wrote their thoughts, and nothing of any fact. When it came to that he had to find the secrets they hid. When Alexander entered Hephaestion set his pen down and leaned back in his chair. It was good to be interrupted by Alexander. It was always good to see him. As Hephaestion rested against his chair Alexander smiled at him. He sat down on the end of Hephaestion's bed then.

"What are you doing," he then asked. Hephaestion laughed as he tossed a scroll to Alexander. Alexander unrolled it. It was from his mother, and still he'd not responded to it. Alexander rolled the scroll up and threw it back to Hephaestion. Hephaestion caught it with a hand and set it on the table.

"I figured I would write it for you Alexander. You never seem to have the time to write the woman who gave you birth. Not that I blame you, with all of her demands."

"No," Alexander agreed. He then went back to not caring about correspondences to his mother. He could love her enough for giving him life. After that, things blurred and became unclear. Hephaestion ran a hand through his hair. He never knew that reading and writing could be so painful. He even found himself yawning. This forced a smile to spread across Alexander's lips. "You work too much Hephaestion."

"Perhaps," he answered. Alexander rose and put a hand on Hephaestion's shoulder. He then dipped his head down and kissed him softly. He loved the touch of Hephaestion's lips against his. There was no better feeling to him in the world. If ever deprived from his love, he was unsure of what he would do. It would likely kill him.

"We are going into the town," Alexander then announced. Hephaestion looked at him for a moment. He was not sure what he meant. Alexander went on though, making it rather clear. "The craftsmen of all over Persia come to Babylon today as a celebration to one of their many gods."

"Do they?"

"I've heard it from some of the servants. Believe it or not, the languages are binding. Either I am learning to speak Persian, or they are learning to speak Greek. There are feats today though in every home, wine drinking in the streets and fields. Some even say they are men that swallow water and breathe that water out as fire. Come Hephaestion, we must see this if it is true. Many of the men have already gone from the palace. What do you think? Can you put those papers down and just spend the day with me?"

"You know that I would love to," Hephaestion said with a soft laugh and a smile. "But you know this is never going to get done, right?"

"I don't care, just come with me. You can write reports later. You know that I don't benefit from them. You tell me everything you read later anyway."

"Alright," Hephaestion said as Alexander grabbed his arm and pulled him up. Alexander kissed him once more. He was excited, more excited than he had been about thing since he was a boy. After giving Hephaestion another precious kiss he practically dragged (I did look that up, it is dragged) him out of the room. Hephaestion did not mind though. He was glad to have Alexander's company. It was far better than that of the treaties.

"This way," Alexander said as they snuck through the halls. Hephaestion glanced at him once, wondering what the secrecy was about. Alexander put a finger to his lips and pushed his back to a wall as a servant passed them. He then explained. "Many believe that I have taken ill and am in bed. Otherwise, I would be meeting advisors from Greece."

"You sneak out too much for a king. You are far too good at it," teased Hephaestion. Alexander merely continued on his path. Of course he was good at it. He had been sneaking around palaces since he'd begun his relationship with Hephaestion. Besides, what else could he do when he was so recognized and all that knew him wanted to cage him inside these walls on such a beautiful day? It took not long before Alexander led them onto the road leading to the center of the trading acropolis of Babylon. He even took the chance of grabbing Hephaestion's hand. He held it for awhile, tenderly squeezing every few moments to let him know he was still there, and that he still loved him. There was a moment though when Hephaestion let go of his hand when he spotted a Macedonian soldier. Alexander's smile faded then, but he did not reach out again for Hephaestion's hand.

They saw many things on the way through the trading center. Alexander stopped before a man that sold vials of scented oils. He picked up a blue tinted vile and then uncapped it. He smelled it and then passed it to Hephaestion. Hephaestion seemed to like it as well, for what it was he supposed, and Alexander selected a few more scents. All the while he tried to speak with the Persian trader in the man's native tongue. The man laughed and tried to correct Alexander's misfortunes, yet when the transaction was made, they spoke with a Western tongue. Alexander selected a total of five vials, all with a different tint and scent, and then handed the man a golden coin. It was clear that Alexander now had plenty of gold, and this man had none.

"He seemed pleased," Hephaestion said as they continued on their way. The man had likely never seen gold. One purchase from a king would likely suffice the man for a month, at least. Hephaestion glanced at a man that charmed a snake, but was then pulled in the opposite direction by Alexander, who had in fact seen enough snakes in his youth to last a lifetime. He'd go to his mother if he wanted to see a dancing snake. There were many people, a sea of men flooding through a maze it seemed in the acropolis. Alexander kept close to Hephaestion and managed to bring him before yet another cart. This woman, who was old in age yet still held a radiant beauty, spoke only her native tongue and no other. She sold Persian silks and garments, all so ornate that Alexander had to touch each and every item carefully, if only to feel the texture beneath his fingers. Hephaestion kept his eyes on those that came suspiciously close to them. With so many people around him, he grew more and more concerned for Alexander's safety.

"Look," Alexander said as he raised a garment up. It was a sheer robe, made from the finest fabric that either of them had ever seen. The material was a light purple color and small bead made up the sash. The beads were a clear glass, which sparkled in the sunlight and reflected off of Alexander's tanned skin. Alexander placed the fabric against Hephaestion's skin and smiled.

"It suits you," he announced. He then turned to the woman and tried to speak with her. Hephaestion watched with a slight smirk of amusement upon his face. Clearly, the servants were learning Greek, for Alexander's Persian was not improving in the slightest. Alexander ended up pulling two golden coins out of his pouch and handed them to the woman, placing them lightly in her hand. She tried to hand one back but Alexander kindly refused them with the shake of his head. He then placed a hand on Hephaestion's forearm and with a smile led him away. Hephaestion glanced at him and the wrapped garment that he carried in his free hand.

"You spoil me," Hephaestion told him. "Have I ever told you that you do not need to? You already own my heart."

"Perhaps I do it for myself," he replied with a seductive smirk. "You know that I enjoy dressing you up. Even if I do it only so that you may later take it off."

They continued walking for some time. Alexander continued to enjoy the time with Hephaestion. Hephaestion did as well; however, he was still concerned for Alexander's safety. He stopped once and glanced in the direction of two men squabbling over a trade dispute. It reminded him rather much of Pella. He did nothing though. It was not his place. Hephaestion then turned back to the path and froze. He saw no sign of Alexander. He turned again and surveyed the swarm of people around him. Fear crept through his veins. He pushed past a few people in a hurry. The further he got, the faster his heart beat. He saw Alexander nowhere amongst the men in the crowded streets.

"Alexander," he called out, yet no reply came. He called out again and still there was nothing. He did, however, catch Ptolemy's attention. Ptolemy approached him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Hephaestion turned instantly, as if he was ready to fight him, should that be needed.

"Calm yourself," Ptolemy said with a laugh. "He went to find the witches. Some say they are better than his oracle at Siwah. Down that alley there Hephaestion. Speak to one, it may do you good."

Hephaestion gave him a thanks and then followed his directions. He went down a less traveled alleyway and stopped. There was no sign of Alexander here. The light seemed to fade here and there was nothing left but a sorrow that was not yet even dead. Hephaestion continued a little farther down the way, hoping all the while to spot Alexander, but did not. He turned and was about to leave when a gap toothed man darted out before him, blocking his path in doing so.

"Good tidings," the man said with an open smile. Hephaestion replied the same and then stepped to the side of the peasant. The peasant merely stepped to the side as he did, moving before him once more, yet again blocking him. "You have not been before here, man from the west. Is it a witch you seek?"

"A what," Hephaestion asked with a slight laugh hidden in his question. Never before had he heard of witched. This was new to him. He could presume however that they were as Ptolemy said, some sort of oracles. The man before him chuckled and shook his head from side to side.

"She can tell you your future," said the man. The man then lifted a long wooden pipe to his lips and drew in a stack of smoke. He blew it out, this old man, and waved a knowledgeable hand at Hephaestion. "You are a young one, young and pretty. I bet that Nadine would like to speak with you. Hmm, you dress almost as a king would. You travel with Alexander then, do you not? Tell me; are you one of his favorites?"

"No," Hephaestion said as he made a move to get past the man once more. He did not know who this man was. He did not feel that he needed to share anything with him. Perhaps he did travel with Alexander, yet it was not this man's business. He looked like a kindly man, yet Hephaestion had learned on this path to Babylon that looks could be deceiving. "I must get going. I have things to do. Please, let me by."

As he spoke these words a hand wrapped around his wrist. Hephaestion knew the touch was feminine by the way that delicate fingers laced around his firm skin. He glanced at the woman at his side and pulled his hand away from her. She was breathtaking though. Her long hair fell to the small of her back, thick and black, yet shining still in the dim lighting of the alley. Her eyes were a dark emerald green, dark lashes bringing them out, and her olive skin was a perfect contrast against them. She was tall for a woman, standing only a few inches shorter than he, and looked his age if not a few years younger.

"Leave him be," the woman then said. Her voice flowed as if carried by the wind, yet was still a thick honey it seemed, completely even and unwavering. She spoke from her heart he believed and had no fear of the man. She glanced up at him once, yet then looked back at the peasant man. "Get on with you Audrien, before I again have to curse that wounded knee of yours."

"My knee is not wounded Nadine."

"Not yet," she replied as she placed a hand upon Hephaestion's upper arm. He looked at her after a moment as she led him toward a small hut. She drew him in before he could stop her from doing so. As he passed through the threshold, he felt strings of beads hit him, and they then clattered. Upon entering the room it was dim, there being only a few candles on the table. They lit only the surrounding area of the table, and nothing much more. Hephaestion watched as she pulled a chair quickly out and shoved his shoulder down, forcing him to sit.

"I thank you for your help," he said as he placed his hands on his lap. "Yet I have my own business to attend to."

"The future is strong with you," she said as she sat down before him. Hephaestion continued to look at her. There was something captivating about her, something that he liked, even though he did not know why. She was a woman with secrets it seemed. Secrets that for some reason he wanted to know. Yet she seemed more interested in him and she leaned forward, her eyes scanning over his body as if he were some possession. "You are Hephaestion Amyntor, lover to the one they name Alexander the Great."

"How do you know that," he asked her. It did not worry him too much though. It was safe to say that anyone could know that. She looked wise enough. It was not beyond anyone to know who he was.

"As I said," she continued. "I know all. I can see your future. The thread that binds you here is strong. You have questions, Hephaestion, ones that I can answer. Ask them and they will be your answer."

"Forgive me," Hephaestion said as he stood and headed for the threshold. "I did not mean to take up your time. There are others that search for your services."

"It was your mother that sent you to him," she said, just as he was about to step over the threshold. Hephaestion froze and slowly turned to face her. Her eyes were still on the table though. She had not looked up, knowing that he would not leave. He turned fully and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What did you say," he asked.

"Some say to hear the past is best before the future. It was your mother that encouraged Amyntor to take you to Philip. You went to Alexander that first day, and there was a bond. Tell me, did you think it fate? Did you not thank the gods that night until the sun was once again coming over the horizon?"

"Many could know such," was the only answer he could give her.

"Perhaps, yet how many have you told about your first time? Have you told others about the way that he touched you, the way that he made you tremble as he dripped water over your body, then licked it off?" Nadine then turned in her seat to face him. She placed a hand on the table, and continued to look at him, again completely unmoving. Nothing seemed to phase her. She merely went on, as if she too had seen all of these instances. "Sit, let me tell you what is to come in the future. I know that you have long wondered what it shall bring you, and your lover."

Hephaestion took a few steps closer before his feet listened to him. He sat down once more before her. Nadine then stood and walked into a dark corner of the room. Hephaestion tried to survey what she was doing, yet found it almost impossible. It took her a moment to return to the dim light. A single finger extended, she reached toward him, and pressed a cool finger to the center of his forehead. As she removed her finger a single black dot was left there, one made from an ink that would wash off first water touched it. To her, it was a mirror to stare into his soul with. It would not be hard, for his eyes were almost good enough.

"He leaves here," she said as her eyes met with his. Hephaestion felt as if she could see something in his eyes. Her gaze made him rather uncomfortable. He did not know how she could stare so intently at him. "He leaves Babylon and continues into the deepest parts of Asia. There will be many battles before he takes a wife."

"A wife," he interjected.

"A wife, a wife that he will never love as much as you. Even on the day of the wedding, you two will know this. She will only strengthen your bond, this woman, who will be like his mother. She will be good for him, yet terrible for him at the same time. There he will not stop though. He continues, as do you. There are troubles for you, brought on by the Persian eunuch, but still your love is strong, a gift from the gods that cannot be broken."

"You cannot know such."

"Yet, I do," she said before going on. "The forests will claim some. There will be snakes. There will be creatures of the trees that you shall tame, and you shall understand them when no others will. Ah, there will be beasts with tusks, ridden by men. Elephants, yes, that is what fate has gifted you my darling."

She placed a hand upon his cheek before going on. "You will be hurt there, saving him, so very hurt. You shall fall, Hephaestion, yet will rise once more. Home comes to you then, cross a desert, a home will be there. Yet you are to stop in a place called Ecbatana…."

"Stop," Hephaestion said immediately. "I do not wish to know. Any of it, I do not wish to know it. I thought that I did, you are right, yet I do not."

"Ah, but you want to know of tonight," she said with a smile. "Leave here then, and on your way back, you are to buy him a trinket of sorts. You will go back to the palace, where he has been looking for you. Upon that, he will have you wear the purple garment that he bought for you today. He'll take it off, and you can guess the rest from there, can you not?"

"You have a gift," he said skeptically. "If it is right, I will have to let you know someday."

"Nadine," she said as he reached the door once more. With a soft smile, he glanced over his shoulder. The woman only looked at him and then nodded her head once. He, in his mind, had been wondering if that all along was her name. Perhaps she did have a gift of sorts. If he were to ever visit her again, and he perhaps planned to, he'd like to know her secrets. "May the gods be with you Hephaestion, for apart from them, only Alexander will be."

Hephaestion did not look back this time. Instead, he continued out of the alleyway until he found a path he recognized. With the swarm of people about it would not be hard to miss it. He passed a few vendors before he stopped. Glancing, he was out of the corner of his eye something that he knew Alexander would perhaps like. Hephaestion bought the trinket, then went back to the palace. It took him not long to get there, and upon arriving, it was as Nadine had predicted. Alexander threw his arms around him as he entered his room, glad to see him.

"I looked for you," Alexander said. He then looked at Hephaestion for a moment before a smile came across his lips. He kissed Hephaestion once before asking his question. "What kept you so long?"

"Perhaps I was looking into the future," Hephaestion said. "I heard from Ptolemy that you went looking for a witch."

"No," he answered, a confused look spreading over him. "I have heard of them, yet went in the opposite direction. Besides, I think your eyes play tricks on you. Ptolemy stayed to meet with the Greek advisors. You should have seen the look on his face when I walked in to the meeting looking for you."

"Oh," Hephaestion said after a moment, confused. Could she truly have that much power, one woman? He pushed the thoughts from his mind. He had never believed in oracles and he was not going to start doing so now. He decided that the night was going to end however fate had it. If his fate was what Nadine had said, he would gladly welcome it. If not, he would not mind that either. Having Alexander just before him was enough.


End file.
